


Frosted

by sullhach



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullhach/pseuds/sullhach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Jane are *frosted* emotionally to the early teenage age of thirteen... What does that mean to them? Aro discovers a promising talent...Will it be useful for his guard? What's the connection between this two events? No, all these Vampires belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I would like to play with them... Rosalia and all the mistakes belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aro  
I just couldn’t stop pondering, ever since our near defeat by the Cullens about two years ago I was in doubt, if my decisions were really meant for survival and welfare for the vampire race, or based on mere power hunger and despotism.  
This thoughts I kept on my own, but they were on my mind, and I couldn’t get rid of them. Caius was somewhat cruel by nature, Marcus was bored and apathetic, since the dead of Didyme, but I always used to be curious and eager for knowledge, new things, new relationships, other minds. Had I really become that monster I saw in the Cullens mind?  
Didyme's death has always been a thing, I regretted deeply. I may could have spared her from being killed by the Romanians, but the politics by this time with Marcus and his spouse getting far too independent, seemed to require some restraining, and so I sacrificed my own sister.  
Maybe all this weakening thoughts caused this feelings; somehow there was then and by, some desolation and loneliness, a kind of being strange to my own kind. It was only the slightest tug at my consciousness at first, and I tried to ignore it.  
But the last ten days this feelings had become a nagging persistence, stronger and more urgent, and I wasn’t sure, if they were all my own, or something external. I wanted to talk to my brother Marcus, but first there were some matters of more concerns I had to deal with.  
Demetri had brought Joham and his offspring, and the Cullens had been called for witnessing, and they were about to arrive soon.  
When I touched Demetri 's cheek to see about the last day happenings, I suddenly felt electrified: He, too, experienced those strange feelings of solitude! What was this about?  
I decided to delve for this soon I finished with Joham 's case, maybe there were more to perceive this emotions, especially Edward Cullen, the mind reader, and Jasper, the empath, would be perceptive, too.  
Alec came forward, asking for the favour of speaking to me.  
My dear little twins, always so eager to keep me satisfied, I was their hero, their idol, a somehow flattering idea. Especially Jane held a jealous worship, with a little bit of infatuation, for me, but she also had a fierce, protective love for her twin brother, and from reading her I knew, there was more about it, but she didn’t apperceive it, maybe out of her innocence according sexual relationships. Alec was only sometimes aware of his body’s needs, but not really acting on it.  
I wouldn’t mind, if they discovered the joys of physical love, even, if together, siblings love wasn’t that taboo as it was in the human's world, as no offspring would ever result, but until yet, there had only been two little *accidents *, as I like to call it by myself.  
Oh, Alec has cringed over and over, when he tried to avoid me the access to this special memory, and I made him believe he had been successful, but I saw it as a matter of fact, though it pleased me behaving like a parent to a blushing teen son…  
Yes, they were turned far too early, but there had been no chance to delay it, I saved them literally from the stake.  
“Please, Master, may I ask for a favour?” addressed Alec me. I nodded, and put his hand between mine. “You are welcome, my dearest. “  
Astonished I noticed, he perceived the same strange feelings, only stronger. My brow went up. I considered, if I would be in need for Alec's or Demetri 's talents for the coming challenge but decided against.  
“Demetri, dear, would you mind fulfilling some tracking task for me?”  
Immediately, he was by my side, bowing his head.  
“What do you like to ask of me, Master?”  
“The three of us were perceiving some stranger’s feelings, meseems. Alec, Demetri, you will research for this issue, and will convey information soon.” With a nod, I released them to their task.  
Sighing, I tried to give my undivided attention to the duty at hand, Joham 's judgement.  
Rosalia  
This holiday I would spend discovering a new terrain, last time I crossed the Alps eventually, and my final destination would be the Adriatic Sea, but actually I was indulging in the beautiful countryside of the Tuscani, the pinewoods, the olive groves, the vineyards, the Mediterranean cypresses, it’s old pittoresque towns and buildings.  
It wasn’t as physically exhausting as tracking with my heavyweight backpack over the Alpine passes, but since I wanted to explore every single corner of this lovely region, my daily walking route was about 27 miles on average.  
This was nothing compared to my former long distance running sections, but I had to carry my luggage, and I wanted to do some sightseeing aside from that.  
And, besides, I was enjoying myself very much, every evening I had a beautiful meal and a bottle of the excellent local red vines, sometimes a Chianti, or a Sassicaia, but most time I feasted on some Montepulciano or my favourite grape variety, Sangiovesian, in its best form, Brunello Di Montalcino.  
So after that I needed my nights sleep very badly, you’ll understand!  
Sometimes I wished for company, then I would share a glass or two with some locals, but mostly was happy enough on my own since I was used to be alone after all. It’s been nearly seven years, since Andrews death, and nobody could take his place since then.  
The nights I would spend comfortable in a hotel or guesthouse, also a big improvement to the Alpine cottages of the last trip.  
After two weeks I was heading for Pisa, to see the famous tower over there, but first visited San Gimignano, where fourteen original towers were conserved, outstanding in Tuscani history.  
It had been extremely hot that day, and my feet and back were aching a lot, so I decided to stay for the night, in spite of the fact, I only walked for 22 miles, and it was just about four o clock.  
I rented a room in a little hotel and, due to my fatigue, I first took a shower and rested myself on the rooms bed.

 

 

Alex  
Demetri and I went to the car park, and he opened the Rover, that car he used mostly, when tracking someone. He wasn’t too acquainted to the for him only soft calling mental voice, but he was convinced, the owner had to be nearby.  
It doesn’t took Demetri long to locate the being behind, it was only a drive of 20 miles on a bendy road, past on Castell Di San Gimignano, four or five agrotourism hotels, the ones Heidi used to *meet* our next meals, since we arrived near the Piazza della Cisterna.  
He sensed *it* in a hotel and we sneaked up,unseen.  
The human woman, our target, was showering by that time.  
She was tall, about one-and-a-half head bigger than me, and she missed most of the usual distinct feminine attributes to the point of bland, her hips were narrow, her breasts unincivided, her shoulders broad.  
Her muscles, on the other hand, were prominent and toned, giving her the appearance of an athlete. The upper part of her face was broad, the chin peaked, her eyes a little angular, a perfect cat on lair .  
She looked somehow haggard and exhausted.  
Her hair was of a light copper, with the slightest tinge of ash, like last year 's beech leaf in the spring sun, and it was very fine of structure, if it wasn’t so rich, it could be considered thin.  
It was cut in a very straight neck long bob, and glistened sleek in the light of sun.  
She smelled of sweat, but also of lemon and lavender, a fresh, clear and lightly stinging scent, like freshly cleaned floors, but it was fitting hers.  
Her whole appearance radiated physical strength and stamina, an ability to endure greatest exercises without complaining.  
When I finished my close monitoring, I suddenly felt I had never before watched a woman, not to mention a mere human, with such an amount of interest, and Demetri was giving me a suspicious glance.  
But it was definitely this woman, who’s feeling we were perceiving, now, so near to us, we get it much better and stronger.  
At this moment, she was tired, her feet and back ached, but she won’t accept it, and put some strong will against, to carry on, and then, a kind of enjoying her surroundings.  
The projections she emitted were very subjective, her internal reactions to what happened to her, and only those, that were prominent; it added somehow to your own feelings, like an extra emotion,an extra and different awareness of the world. A little bit the opposite to my own talent, to deprive all senses…  
I couldn’t think right now about a way, this knack could be used to the benefit of our caven, but Aro would find some way for sure; maybe, once changed, she would develop some stronger talent.  
Wait, changed? Why was I already considering, Aro would change her? It wasn’t on me to even think of such possibility, it were our masters decision alone.  
But in a way, I couldn’t explain to myself, I loved the idea of her being changed.  
“I think, we hit our target. Let’s go home and tell Aro.” Demetri 's voice seemed overloud, and I literally shook my had, to clear my brain, somehow I forgot, he was around, too.  
“I would prefer to stay a little bit longer, and gather further information about this human.” I heard myself say to Demetri “But what about you returning and telling Aro?”  
A sly grin appeared on his face. “Oh, are we interested in this Woman? Maybe even a little infatuated? “  
He was on his way, before I could slap him, with a last wink in my direction. But it made me ponder on my fascination with this human.  
Okay, I loved my sister Janet dearly, I looked up to our Queens with reference, but there were no other women of real interest.  
Yes, I knew about this man/woman stuff, I experienced a couple of daydreams, which left me in a rather aroused (and painful hardened) state, and, I had to admit, I have had two times my way with a female prey, before I drained her, ( an experience, I considered disgusting enough, not to wish to repeat again), but I' very been so very young, when I was turned, so didn’t undergo any proper relationship.  
Sometimes I wondered, what all that meant for Jane, but obviously I didn’t dare to ask…  
After her shower, she threw herself on the bed, and closed her eyes.  
And I stood motionless, watching her. She lay naked, because she actually missed the power to get her new clothes out of her backpack, and she felt sunburnt and hot.  
In the kitchen below I overheard some kind of distress ; the gas oven didn’t function adequate. In the next room, a couple seemed to mate.  
Looking at the female, I began to feel kind of hot, too. She wasn’t exactly beautiful, not even to the standards of the human's, and surely she had double my age, but looking at her made me feel more aroused, than I ever experienced before.  
I decided, I needed to feed, maybe just to take my mind from doing things to this woman, I wasn’t sure.  
So after having a last look at her nude forms, I went for a hunt.  
The distance to Volterra was big enough, to be allowed to have a proper hunt, if I did it discrete, and soon I spotted a girl in a pine wood nearby.  
No one else was there, and so I gave in my instincts. For a little moment, I thought to use her before, but even to think of having this human that way, made me feel ill.  
So I only drained her, and hid her corpse carefully.  
Just when I began to ponder, what I should do next, it hit me like a massive impact: heat, fire, pain, the smell of burning flesh, some image of a crying woman with her eyes wide open, no, her eyelids were burning already, fear, it was a crescendo of feelings, almost overwhelming me.  
In a wink I was back at the hotel, and a flaming inferno awaited me. There had been some kind of explosion, and the whole building was at fire.  
I hesitated ; fire was one of those rare things, that could destroy me. Why, the he'll, should I risk my immortal life for a mere human? No, I won’t do so. But I felt devastated at this thought.  
Just this second my human, clothes already burnt, hair on fire, scarcely alive, stumbled out of the building. The thick smoke hided it from human sight, but my enhanced abilities showed me this scenario all too intensely.  
Without further thoughts, I threw my heavy cloak over her smoking body, in order to stiffle the flames, and I managed it without getting burnt myself.  
On Vampire speed I took her, wrapped up in my cloak, to the place I had fed before.  
She was dieing, her heart beats became erratically, and her lungs weren’t capable to breathe.  
I had to save her, I have to change her, if it was still possible.

 

I never changed someone, and I wasn’t sure if I could keep my instincts at bay. But all those feelings I perceived were so similar to what I felt believing being actually my death; I couldn’t have done any other thing then to try to spare her (and, I had to admit, myself) from this extremely awful experience.  
And when I sank my teeth in her neck, it was all too easy not to drain her; her blood tasted boiled, spoiled, rotten, poisoned from the fire, that severed her, and I asked myself, if it has been the same to Aro , when he saved my sister and me from stake.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec 

It was strange, I had just begun to turn someone, on my own decision, and I wasn’t sure what would become out of all this mess.  
My Master would surely not being pleased, but perhaps I could explain my deed.  
My mind was totally confused, and I was unsure, what to do.  
But just this moment I felt unbearable pain, burning, switching, gliding,...  
Instinctively, I reached out, and put my talent on her, to save me (and her) from enduring this hurt.  
I wondered, why no one came to fetch me, at least Demetri would get me at once, but, on the other hand, I really was glad, we both were left alone.  
Her change wasn’t easy, I tried two times to end my deprivation of all her senses, only to find myself exposed to her burning pain, and I wasn’t able to endure it.  
After about three days, I felt absolutely drawn and tired; for the first time in my immortal existence I longed for rest and even sleep, but I sensed her heartbeat fasten.  
Her injuries were mostly healed, her blackened skin was evened and pale, her hair renewed and longer than before, her features somehow softened.   
Suddenly her heart stopped, and, with a relieved sigh, I finally let go control.  
The next second I felt my throat burn with thurst. A burning thirst I had experienced once in my life, long ago, but I remembered. Then a wave of confusion swept over me, hearing, seeing, smelling, much, much too much, overload.   
Her eyes were open,... and they were black!   
This wasn’t normal, was it? I didn’t know exactly, and I was desperate for help. Thirst again, and I felt myself licking my dry lips.  
At least this could be helped. I smelled some mortal, not to far away, and my poison began to well. But she smelled it, too, and she straightened, letting go the cloak, in which I had covered her, and standing there all in her glorious naked beauty, she put my thoughts to quite...different things.  
She looked at me, curiously, but then again, thirst, and in a twinkling, she was running after the scent. For a second, I hesitated, than followed her, taking with me the dirty, smelling cloak.  
I wondered, if the male human, on which she fed, has had the chance to admire her nude looks, before he died. But her thirst wasn’t quenched yet, and she was sniffing the air. She looked great to me, her body tensed, her face bloody, all power, all thrilled of chase. But I had to teach her, or else Aro would punish her ( and me) for exposing our secrets.   
Again she looked at me, questioning , as if she knew my thoughts, and, suddenly, it hit me. She KNEW my thoughts, as well as I felt hers! But as a newborn, she couldn’t tame her thirst, or think clearly in this moment.   
I hadn’t the chance of giving this all a second thought, for she was hunting again. I saw the old, still drunken man, lying on a bench, felt her disgust for a moment, then, thirst, and then warm blood, running down, stilling, saturating, and my own thirst vanished.  
Quickly I buried the first man, then got to her. She looked at me with wide eyes, and I offered her the forgotten cloak without a word.  
“What have you done to me? What creature have I become?” She spoke English, my native language, with a slight accent, as if she knew, DID she know? and her voice sounded angelically.  
She smiled.”Thank you. But what I am, WE are, is rather the opposite, I suppose.”  
This situation was quite absurd; standing here, listening to a newborn, I created, somehow perceiving her thoughts, and her apparently reading mine, this was a little bit more, than I could deal with.  
“There’s much more, I have to deal with, so, please, could you just explain, whatever happened to me?” She stated dryly.  
Again she answered to my mere thought, before I could say something. “Let me hide THIS “I pointed at the dead man,” and then we should go to Volterra to see our masters. On our way I will answer all your questions. “  
She was intelligent and composed, especially for a newborn. “ I don’t think so, I just killed two men without any qualms. “ “That’s our nature “  
I began to talk to her, explaining our world, our rules, and she went by my side, as I headed back to Volterra. Fortunately, it was deep at night, so it was easy to hide from human eyes, and it didn’t took us long, to reach the secrete entrance to our fortress.   
Aro  
I tried very hard to keep smiling, but this megalomaniac Joham bored me to death. In my mind I had already sentenced him, but I had to keep the façade. So I appreciated it very much, when Demetri came in, asking for my attention.   
I asked to be excused, in order to have him report, and went with him in another room.  
When I touched his hand, I saw some interesting news. There was a female human, which seemed to own an auspicious talent. But it was even more impressive to me, young Alec has shown some kind of fascination with this woman. The whole matter promised to get an amusing affair, and my sour mood lightened up.  
“Thank you, my dear, that were really GOOD news. You may see me to the back to the judgement.”  
We reached the room, and I saw Caius yawning, and I decided to end up this unpleasant liason, before he could develop some really bad mood.   
But this very moment the mindseer cringed on the ground with pain, and his mate, the lovely Isabella, shot a suspicious glance over to little Jane, but she obviously herself suffered of ache.  
The empath, Demetri, Chelsea and my Renata seemed to feel hurt, too. And then it hit me: heat, fire, pain, the smell of burnt flesh, agonie!   
Felix and Santiago at once came to my help, and this moment of confusion Joham, who was apparently unaffected, used to his advantage ; he knocked Carlisle down, and seeked refuge in flight.  
Everything was a turmoil, and no one cared about.  
Suddenly the impact of pain stopped, and was replaced by a deprivation, than, nothing, and all came back to normal. I made a mental note to thank Alec, who’s intervention had apparently stopped this infernal experience.   
It took us some time to clean up the situation. Jane and Renata were still lying on the ground, my brother Marcus seemed rather unwell, the Cullens women took already care of Edward, Jasper and Carlisle.  
“ Corin, “ I shouted “ Please take care of our Renata and little Jane! Felix! The soon Demetri is feeling better, you go for Joham, and do, what should have be done first hand! Santiago, escort Marcus to his rooms and guard him!”  
Caius didn’t have to experienced any harm, so I left him on his own and I started to sort out the events. When Alec returned, he would explain, what happened, good boy!  
Rosalia   
I really had been tired, for the moment my head hit the pillow, I slept until I awoke to an unbearable heat, coughing, retching.  
Thick smoke filled the room, and I barely saw my hand in front of my face. When I opened the door, a fire storm flashed in. I tried not to panic, took the blanket and the sheets of my bed, and wrapped myself in it. The heat was intensive, and I couldn’t see anything but fire and smoke.   
I knew, I had to try to get outside, but I had to go downstairs, and the stairs were a burning inferno.  
With every breath my lungs were aching of heat and smoke, it felt like being burnt from the inside; I had to do, or to dy soon.  
I took a last painful lung of air, then ran down the stairs. I smelled my hair being singed, in spite of all the wrappings, and the blanket was on fire, too.   
On the last steps, I stumbled, and fell to the ground. Lying there, I pondered just to stay and dy, but by sheer act of volition I got up again and luckily made my way outdoors.   
But then my strength failed me, I fell down, and couldn’t move a single bone.  
The last thing I saw was an angel appearing out of the blue, and taking me up, then I died.  
I never thought dying would hurt so much! It burnt, burnt every cell of my body, and it didn’t stop to do so. I opened my eyes,to accuse Godfather, or the Devil, or whomever, but I saw the face of my red-eyed angel, and when he looked at me, the pain was gone.


	3. 3

Aro. 

It was the third day, since Alec left, and his twin appeared sorely distraught. She had asked several times, and I was just waiting for Demetri to return in order to fetch him.   
We were sitting in our Hall awaiting Heidi with some fresh blood to feed upon, when Alec stumbled in, smelling of smoke, blood, with a female newborn in tow, wrapped in his stained and scorched cloak.  
Jane flew upon him and gave him a bears hug. “Thanks God, you’re save and back!” She cried, almost in tears. I let her have her way with him, than I cleared my throat obviously.   
“Alec, dear, you know that you failed me and ought to be punished? You made me wait for three days, and apparantly turned someone on your own decision.” I stated matter of fact.  
Jane gazed sadly at her brother, then gave me a look of entreaty, but I had to stay determined. Too much had happened the last days, to show superfluous mercy.  
“Felix, Santiago, fetch him!” I know his devotion was deep enough not to defend himself and bear my decisions without further question, but the moment, my two guards lay hands on him, the newborn bared her teeth and darted on them. She knocked Santiago down, but was restrained by Felix, until he suddenly froze, hands on his back, while she gazed intensely at him.   
Alec’s cloak layed behind, and this strange woman was all nude, too much muscles and too less curves to be attractive.   
“Jane!” I commanded. She soon obeyed, setting her eyes on the female, causing her crunch with pain.  
Alec shot an accusing, angry glance at his sister, but just this second I felt unbearable pain rolling over my spines. The newborn held Jane in her gaze.  
“Alec!” I growled, but my little boy only hesitated for a second, then shook his head and said with a trace of guilt in his voice” I am sorry, Master, but I will not harm her.”  
Felix and Santiago again tried to put Alec in their hold, and my pain ended soon. Jane seemed to be absolutely confused and disoriented. Then she got on her knees, with a pleading look, head bowed“ I beg your pardon, Master, I didn’t mean to harm you, I cannot explain, what happened to me.”   
The newborn bounced quickly and stood in front of Alec, growling, teeth bared, ready to fight anyone who would approach him. It was a very dangerous situation, and I wasn’t sure, what to do about.  
Caius seemed all too ready to interfere,his eyes flashing like hell 's fire.  
“Alec!” I thundered “ You will keep this newborn at bay, or else…” I was interrupted by a soft voice, which seldom could be heard in this halls. “ Leave him be, brother, even he he wanted to obey, he simply couldn’t. “  
Astonished I looked up to my brother Marcus, who’s regard was fixed completely on Alec and his female. Without looking at me, he added” They share a strong bond, but something different from mating, I never experienced such a thing before. “  
There was more than a spark of interest in his eyes, and his tilted head showed not the apathetic expression that he bore most of the time.   
Rosalia  
My angel led me through many corridors, festooned with boulding or paintings, until we reached a great Hall. Three throne-like chairs stood there, with three men sitting on them, one, bored looking, black haired, one seemingly aggressive with nearly white coloured hair, the last, dark one watched us with great interest.  
Several other persons were present, standing around, a small girl/woman came running and hugged my angel, and I knew from Alec's mind, she was his twin, and the same way I recognised the three men being his masters.  
The one I found to be called *Aro” addressed him, and judged him to be punished, which infuriated me in a kind, I didn’t know before.  
Then two big men, with a tattoo *bodyguard * on their forehead came upon my angel, and I growled with rage. How dared they! It was much worse, than attacking me first hand, Alec was so much a part of me, and even more, and I wouldn’t anyone allow to hurt him in any way.  
Instinctively, I bounced on those men, and got one down on the ground, but the bigger one was on me, and I wished desperately to stop him.  
Suddenly, he stood stock still, and didn’t attack any more, but this Aro cried out *Jane* and at once I felt like being burnt again. I wanted so fiercely to protect Alec from that cruel guy, but I didn’t want to hurt his twin, even if she caused me pain, I only thought, HE ought to feel like this.  
And somehow he did…  
Then this tyrannical bastard entrusted my angel to do something, which he apparantly wasn’t willing, and I bared my teeth at him, but when Alec did not follow his orders, HE was attacked again.  
I readied myself, to fight anyone off, the white haired growling at me, but then the last of the three spoke.  
I sensed Alec's amazement, and then his relief, and my tense, too, eased a little bit.  
Alec looked up to me with a strange expression on his face, doubting, unbelieving? I searched for his emotions, and, there, he couldn’t believe he was that important to me, he had never been I this way, except for his sister.  
*But you are. I don’t know how, or why, but you are. You are!* I thought, and hugged him fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

Aro

“Just in case you don’t get it quite right... I am not EXACTLY sure what ability this newborn owns, but from this little contact to Alec and my own deduction I may suppose... “ I hoped everyone paid me the due attention, for this was REALLY important, if it would proof true” she has the talent of enforcing her will on EVERYONE, most possible, only at a sights lengths, but... Just imagine... What powerful gift this will be...” I licked my tongue while thinking about.”And she may be the soulmate of our sweet Alec, don’t forget about this small detail. It will bound her to our caven straightaway. What piece of luck, isn’t it?”   
Even Caius seemed to be impressed, indicated by the way his brows went up. Marcus had been interested already, and Santiago and Felix relaxed visibly, because they now got an explanation for their strange behaviour earlier this day.  
But Jane narrrowed her eyes in a way that would have meant no good for every possible enemy. When she felt my gaze on her, she avoided to look at me and showed sudden absurd interest in her shoes. She was unambiguously not amused by her brother’s fascination with another female, and didn’t like this woman being powerful all the more, making her a good choice for our guard.  
I made some mental mark to look for this, but eventually she had to cope with the fact. When that woman could master her ability, what tempting prospects this would introduce! With a satisfied smile I folded my hands and licked my dry lips.   
“And now let us await our sweet Heidi and her.... guests. I think, they will arrive soon.”  
Rosalia  
My angel led me to a row of rooms, his hand in mine being the anchor to keep me from getting insane, it has been too much to understand, to undergo. I cling to him, as he was the elder one, the parent, and I was his child. More than just a bit absurd, but his hand felt warm and save, and somehow REAL.  
First there was kind of a study with literally thousands of books, some appearingly new, but also ancient looking tomes. On a desk there were several papers, a quill and a bottle of ink, but also a computer of newest design. A scaffold was situated in a corner, and several paintings were leaning at the walls, most of them showing scenes from history, but some very lovely portraits of the girl that had attacked me in the hall. “ My twin Sister” He stated, answering both, look and thought.  
I felt a rush of guilt washing over me, I didn’t wanted to think bad about his sister, but…  
“We are both most devoted to Aro, since he has saved us from stake, and he is our Master, but he was wrong about you, but he couldn’t know at first-rate. “ I saw terrible pictures in his mind, he and his sister being dragged by some men to a stake, a wild eyed mob crying madly, throwing stones and muck at them, killing their mother, who tried to help them…  
“ Oh, my angel! What did you went through? And how bad must if had been for you to feel me burning.” I couldn’t help hugging him desperately. He stiffened for a second, then gave in, and hugged me back.  
We stood for some time, since I felt his smell changed, he reeked… aroused? Yes, in his thoughts was a kind of longing, and I could feel him harden against my leg. I felt confused, ashamed, or was it him?  
He was so very young, he could be my child biologically, no, that mustn’t happen, it was, kind of, perverted.   
He drew away, a bit embarrassed . “I show you to the bathroom, you may want to take a bath, and I will go for something appropriate for you to wear. This cloak is only to be disposed.”  
The bathroom was a luxurious thing, a shower, and a bath in the ground, steaming, of the size of a small pool, a row of mirrors, many bottles with different liquids, but, no privy.  
After thinking it over, okay, I never would have to use one again!   
Smiling at the thought, I first showered, to get the filth away, then entered the bath, and relaxed in the warm water, trying to adjust my thoughts.


End file.
